Poprvé
by Anekiina
Summary: Kagami s Kurokem to táhnou dlouho. Ve vztahu jsou daleko, ale Kagami chce víc. Dovolí mu Kuroko, aby se stal jeho milencem?


Poprvé – Kagakuro

Kagami seděl s Kurokem na jeho gauči a koukali se na film. Kagamiho nezajímal film, jen tam seděl a  
měl ruku kolem Kurokova pasu a jeho hlavu na svém rameni. Kuroka film zaujal a díval se na něj s chutí. Film už končil.  
„Líbilo se ti to?" zeptal se Kagami a dal mu pusu do vlasů.  
„Ano, byl velmi pěkný, líbil se ti?"  
„Byl pěkný, ale není to můj oblíbený žánr," přiznal Kagami.  
„To si měl říct, mohli bychom…" řekl Kuroko se smutným výrazem.  
„Ne, tys byl hostem a tobě se to líbilo, jsem rád, že sis ho užil," řekl Kagami a hladil jeho tvář svými prsty.  
„Miluji tě," dodal Kagami a políbil ho. Jemně, jeho ruka na jeho tváři a druhá se ujala ruky Kuroka. Propletl s ním prsty a odtrhnul se.  
„Kagami, dneska bychom mohli zkusit něco dalšího," řekl Kuroko a natáhnul se pro polibek. Kagami se přidal a rukou zajel do jeho vlasů. Prohloubil polibek a převzal nadvládu. Kuroko mu položil ruku na jeho rameno a snažil se zapojit. Nikdy se s nikým nelíbal. Kagami ho pomalu povalil na gauč, moc romantické to nebylo, ale kdyby ho odnesl do své ložnice, vypadal by jako největší nadrženec.  
„Kagami, mohl bys" řekl do polibku Kuroko a Kagami se odtáhl.  
„Jdu na tebe rychle, že jo?"  
„Ne, jen tvoje postel je pohodlnější," prohlásil Kuroko a podíval se jinam. Začervenal se.  
„Jak si přeješ," řekl Kagami a slezl z něho. Svoje ruce mu položil pod lopatky a kolena, zvedl ho z gauče a pomalu se přemístil z obýváku do ložnice, kde ho jemně posadil na postel.  
„Eto… Mohu…" Kagami byl přerušen.  
„Cokoliv Kagami, jen… buď prosím něžný…" poprosil Kuroko, který absolutně dostal Kagamiho. Kagami z něj sundal triko a povalil ho. Kagami ho políbil na čelo a na tvář a na jeho lalůček. Pokračoval dál k jeho rtům, které byli oteklé a pootevřené. Jemně ho políbil a pokračoval přes bradu, ke krku, kde ho zaplavoval polibky. Jeho ruka chytla ruku Kuroka a propletl s ním znovu prsty. Pusou se přesunul na jeho hruď, všiml si, že Kurokovi bradavky jsou už tvrdé. Olízl je a dostalo se mu jako odpověď vzdych. Kagami opakoval, bral jeho bradavky do úst, jemně je škádlil a Kuroko se slastí mohl zbláznit. Pokračoval dál k pupíku, kde do něho sjel jazykem.  
„Taiga-kun,"vzdychl Kuroko a Kagami se usmál. Jazykem sjel dolů k lemu tepláků.  
„Mohu?" a Kuroko jenom přikývl. Kagami mu jemně sundal kalhoty a spodní prádlo. Prohledli si ho celého a natáhl se pro polibek. Jemně jeho ruka sjela po jeho přirození a Kuroko mu vzdychl do polibku. Kagami ho chytil pevněji a začal se svojí rukou pohybovat. Kuroko se odtrhnul a vzdychal.  
„Líbí?"  
„A-ano, prosím, nepřestávej," řekl Kuroko a Kagami se neudržel, znovu ho políbil, teď už ale dravě. Kuroko nestíhal odpovídat na jeho polibek.  
„Promiň, už se nemohu udržet," řekl Kagami a sundal ze sebe tričko. Šáhl do skříně pro gel. Otevřel ho, namáčkl si ho na ruku a odložil otevřený gel nedaleko. Gelem mu namazal otvor a jemně do něj vsunul prst. Kuroko se stáhl, chytil jeho ruku a zvedl se.  
„Promiň, uvolni se, přejde to," Kuroko se snažil, ale pořád ho to bolelo. Kagami se snažil odvést pozornost jinam, ale nešlo to. Začal vysunovat a zasunovat prst. Kuroko se časem uvolnil a Kagami vsunul druhý prst, ale jenom jeden článek prstu. Kuroko se zase stáhl a Kagami jemně dvěma prsty kroužil v otvoru. Kuroko se zase pomalu uvolňoval a Kagami posunul prsty dál. Šel takhle po kouskách i s třetím prstem. Když byl s prsty nadoraz vevnitř, hledal kuličku slasti. Potřeboval ji najít. Vysouval a zase zpátky hledajíc ten bod, který přinese Kurokovi slast.  
„Můžeš… jestli…chceš…" řekl šeptem Kuroko a podíval se Kagamimu do očí.  
„Chceš, abych pokračoval? Vždyť tě to bolelo," řekl Kagami a opřel si jeho čelo o to Kurokovo.  
„Ano… Prosím… Chci pokračovat," řekl Kuroko a rozvázal Kagamimu tepláky a pomalu je stahoval. Kagami se odtrhnul, sundal si kalhoty a čapnul znovu gel. Kuroko mu onen gel vzal a kousek gelu si nandal na ruku. Kagamiho tvrdou chloubu potřel gelem a Kagami vzdychl. Kuroko si zbytek dal ještě na otvor a lehl si.  
„Puč mi polštář," řekl Kagami a vzal si polštář, dal ho pod Kurokova bedra a nacpal se mezi Kurokovi nohy, naklonil se nad jeho tělo se slovy: „Můžu?"  
Kuroko jenom kývnul. Kagami pomalu přirazil a postupoval velmi pomalu.  
„Bolí… Bolí to… Přestaň! Prosím!" křikl Kuroko a Kagami se zasunul celý.  
„Nepohnu se, dokud neřekneš, až budeš moct, řekni si, promiň Tetsuyo," řekl v klidném, tichém hlase a slíbal mu slzičky. Políbil ho a jemně jeho chloubu třít. Kuroko kývnul, že už může.  
Kagami se začal pohybovat. Pomalu a klidně.  
Kuroko začal sténat a vzdychat jeho jméno, začal si to užívat. Jednou hlasitě vzdychl, když se Kagami otřel o něco, co mu stáhlo všechny svaly a nedovolilo se nadechnout.  
„Co t-to!? Ach!" Kuroko znovu stáhl svaly a vzdychl.  
„Přivítej prostatu," řekl Kagami a přirazil zase do klubíčka nervů. Kuroko vzdychal dál a dál hlasitěji a Kagami dál a dál dráždil prostatu.  
„Taiga-kun…Ach…Já…už…" nestačil doříct a vyvrcholil na své bříško. Kagami ještě přirážel, dokud necítil svůj vrchol. Rychle se vytáhl a vystříkal se na Kuroka.  
„Miluji tě, Tetsuyo,"řekl Kagami, když zkolaboval na Kuroka. Kuroko mu věnoval jeden polibek.  
„Taky tě miluji, Taiga-kun," řekl unaveně Kuroko. Kagami se zvedl a šáhnul pro kapesníčky, otřel Kurokovo bříško, stehno a vyhodil kapesníky do koše. Lehl si vedle Kuroka a odstranil polštář pod jeho boky a dal ho pod Kurokovu hlavu. Kuroko byl unavený a usínal. Kagami přes něj přehodil deku a políbil ho na čelo. Poté se oba dva vydali do říše spánku.


End file.
